


Those Words

by Woon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Feelings, Flashback, Reader-Insert, implied sexual relationship, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mick mostly trying to come to terms with his feelings for his lover.





	Those Words

_“She said it again,” Mick sipped his beer staring out across the sand._

_“And you responded this time? Or did you pretend to be asleep, again?” When Mick didn’t respond Snart had his answer. “If you don’t love her then cut her loose, Mick.”_

_“No,” Snart glanced at his partner, as Mick downed the whole bottle of beer. “I can’t cut her loose.” Mick looked over at Snart, “She deserves better, but I can’t walk away. What does she see in me?” The last sentence he hadn’t meant to say it out loud to Snart._

_“Mick, cut her loose, it’s that simple.” Snart looked away keeping his face neutral. Mick isn’t a stupid man, but it is getting tiresome watching him moon over his lady fair. Left to his own devices he’ll figure it out, but it could be too late and Snart wasn’t ready to deal with a heartbroken, Mick._

_“I know what you’re doing.” Snart downed the rest of his beer as Mick stood up not even bothering to dust off the sand. Snart just nodded and threw the empty bottle into the paper bag with the rest of the empties._

* * *

        Mick sat there on the bed’s edge staring out the window, listening to her gentle snores. He has to sit like this because if he watches her he’ll be tempted to touch her. Mick has thought about so many things when it came to that sweet angel, laying beside him, mostly he wonders what the hell she sees in him.

       She sat up in bed, “Mick?” (y/n) sat up pulling the sheets about her body, the room was a bit chilly.

        He turned his head slightly, “Go back to bed, babydoll.” She hugged him from behind,the sheet shifted exposing her breasts, Mick felt them against his skin and it was heaven to him.

        “What’s wrong?” Pressing into him, oblivious to the effect she had on him in that moment.

        “Just thinking.” He closed his eyes as he thought about running his hands over her body and those cute little whimpers she makes when he pays attention to the sensitive areas.

        “Are you going away again with Leonard?”

        “Not right now, (y/n).”

        “Good, then come back to bed. I’m cold, lover.” That little pout in her voice, Mick knows that she has that little frown on her face. “You can tell me your thoughts while we cuddle.”  She’s the only woman who has ever gotten him to cuddle. The first time they cuddled, he had told her he didn’t do cuddling and she just curled up into him anyway. Eventually, he realized that cuddling could lead to other things. Mick opened his eyes.

       “I wasn’t asleep.” He only said part of his thought.

       “Last night?” She sounded a bit confused.

       “No, the other night, when you said,” Mick turned as she pulled away from him, “the thing you said, I heard you.”

       She smiled, “Oh, I knew you weren’t asleep.” She moved in close to him, he glanced briefly at those pert little nipples, she really is cold Mick smirked as he made eye contact. “You’ve been sleeping in my bed for months, do you really think I don’t know when you are awake?” She climbed into his lap snuggling into him as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. “Is that what’s been bothering you?” 

        “Not bothered, just thinking.”

        “Should I be concerned?” (y/n) knew his feelings even if he didn’t, but sometimes that little worm of doubt would wiggle in her mind, she’d shake it off and tell herself, patience. When he started running his hand through her hair, she let out a soft sigh. 

        “No, I just want you to know that I feel that way as well. I’m just…” 

        “Not ready to put it into words?” (y/n) felt him nodding. “It’s okay, lover. You’ll say it when it feels right.” Mick knew he was closer to saying those words. Someday they will stop getting stuck in his throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did enjoy writing this, it was my first Mick Rory fic. Let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
